Chronicle Of Heroes The Lost Magician
by DEUSNK3
Summary: Imagine the lost hero didn't happen,and instead of Percy being swapped with Jason he was swapped with Carter.Well this is what would happen.A/U Roman Camp doesn't exist by the way.Just read it and tell me what you think.WARNING its alot like lost hero
1. I Kill An Annoying Classmate

**OK readers this is my new fanfiction xover of Percy Jackson and the olympians and Kane **

**Disclaimer-I sadly am not a fat balding man named Rick Riordan**

**Percy**

Percy woke up holding hands with a was extrmely cute with beautiful blonde hair, with a streak of red running through was then that Percy realised that he couldn't remember anything upart from his first Percy took a look around the realised he was sitting in a bus full of people around his age sixteen that was weird he didn't even know his own girl started staring at him worry in her eyes Percy wondered why but then Percy realised he had zoned out.''Dude quit zoning out''.Percy turned around to see a kid with dark brown hair an aloof smile and dark eyes.I let go of the girls hand turned around and said to the boy ''who... who are you''.''You're joking right, oh yeah you're joking you're trying to get me back for debaging you in front of the class,or are you still mad cause I set fire to you're pants this morning''.''Iam not joking who the hell am I''

We sat there in silence and the brown haired dude kept staring at me as if he expected me to burst out laughing and say i,m I didn't say that the girl said'' I think he actually can't remember who he is maybe he has amnesia'' I looked at her and noticed the worry in her eyes.''Sure he has amnesia and I have alsheimers'' the boy said sarcastically''.''Who the hell am I KID'' I tried to put an edge in my tone to make me sound overpowering and thankfully it worked.''Okay you're Percy Iam you're best friend Max this is you're other best friend although for a few weeks now you two started dating so anyway this is you're girlfriend Summer'' She smiled approvingly my and I smiled back then she slowly and scaredly took my hand and said ''it will be ok''she said. ''Thanks'' I answered though I don't think she bought it cause she squeezed my hand and opened her mouth to speek the bus but she never got to cause the bus just stoped and a coach said ''okay guys pair up and get going we have finally reached the Brooklyn Museum.''

The moment I left the bus felt like a small voice in my head said _**this place is dangerous.**_Instantly I took out my pen ''cmon Perce we got to hurry the group is leaving us behind.'' I nodded and run along with Max I had a feeling I was gonna need that pen very soon.

The inside of the Museum was frankly put _BORING._I almost wished I was outside getting chased by some crazy whoah whoah crazy monster where did that come from.I tried to grasp that sliver of memory that I had but then it was gone.I sighed frustrated.I met up with Max and we had a quick conversation about Ipods stuff like have you seen the Ipad 4 its so sweet,but really my heart wasn't in the conversation.I was really concentrating on the guy with the two headed dragony snake tatoo with Summer his name was Vulcan no not Vulcan, no mom would put her son through that much emotional pain,no it wasn't that, it was looked weird with the waxy face snake like eyes and the blonde green kept staring at me lip sinking help me. I smiled at her then she blushed and looked back at the guy with the two headed dragon snake tatoo.

Whe got to a section that said Egyptian mythology and the coach stoped and said ''who here knows anything about egyptian mythology''Summer put up her hand''Summer enlighten us with your knowledge''Summer smiled it was quite adorable.''The Egyptians had many gods but the king of the gods was this old guy named Ra''.''Ra,Ra isn't the king of the gods Zeus is'' I blurted stared at me like I was crazy, so I just smiled then I shut stared at me then smiled and continued telling us about the egyptian gods and there funny were in some special group called the house for larvae or something Summer finished talking about their gods the coach said ''that was quite impressive miss fields'',and with that we continued our tour.

Then me and the group went to the back of the museum weird things started happening. Victor raised his hand and then a huge skywalk appeared out of nowhere with a mystical egyptian river hundreds of meters below and don't tell me how I knew it was egyptian I just did I mean it reaked of egyptian coach suddenly looked very sickly pale.''Are you ok Coach you look pale'' said some random weirdo.''Of course he is_**not**_most egyptian magicians or gods for that matter can't be anywhere near to much natural energy because it draws all there power and rivers and seas are the strongest sources of natural energy in the world thats why he looks so pale,but I didn't expect you to know that dimwited mortal''.Rivers making people weaker that can't be right I feel like I could lift anything even the sky.''Hey Victor whats wrong with you are you crazy'' blurted out one of his friends as he took a step back I think he was called something like laughed and then began to change his head became a two headed snake and his body grew till he was fifteen feet tall and he became ripped, he grew scaly dragon wings on his back and his legs became scaly, and a huge curved sword appeared in his hand.''Now do you realise who the dark god is coach and are you still gonna try stop me because chaos has granted me infinite power even seas and rivers cannot weaken me, Iam now unstoppable''.Coach got an angry look on his face and instinctively took of his hat and as soon as he did that I noticed he had huge ram horns and then his face grew furry and animal like. It changed into a rams head.''Isn't that backwards aren't you supposed to have a goats body and a human head'' I shouted.''Thats a satyr and there Greek'',and with that all Hades broke loose wait Hades... never mind.

The Ram headed coach guy charged the snake dude and the snake dude just knocked him over and the coach/ram was knocked out Victor raised his sword and slammed it onto he ground a wave of force rippled across the yard. Max glowered at Victor and shouted ''Thats it, where is Ricky,Ricky, Ricky you owe me 100 bucks I told you he was on steroids''.Ricky handed him the money then scrambled smiled a blast of energy encircled his blade and he shot it at Max.''Max'' I then appeared next to me''yeah'' he said noncholantly though his face was twisted in pure fear.''Max you and Summer get everyone ot of here'' I shouted.''Sure" he said then gave me two thumbs walked towards Summer whispered something like ''Percy said lets get everyone out of here then ran scaredly away'' in her ear and she nodded and walked towards the scared students then Max turned around and said ''wait if me and Summer are saving everyone what are you doing''.''Iam taking steroid boy'' and with that I charged Victor.

Victor seemed calm about everything ''sad little mortal you think you can stop my immortal strength''.''Sorta yeah I think I can stop you''.As if on a reflexe I took out my pen and uncapped it like I had done it thousands of pen then grew till it was a three foot bronze sword that fitted perfectly in my hand, but just before I decided to bust out my wickedly sharp blade and kick his sorry butt I took a quick glance and Summer where guiding everyone out of the Museum and onto the took this as an invitation to strike and he kicked me away and threw away my sword then faster than a viper grabbed I wasn't hurt so I stood up and watched as he lifted Summer above his mouth and droped her.

In a flash I saw Coach Goat(sorry thats his new nickname)grab Summer and I watched in terror as Summer and coach Goat toppled down towards the magical river below. My eyes seem to glow with hate nad I channeled this hate into strength as I ran towards Victor and kicked him in the leg, and as he fell over I used him as a diving board and jumped off his back and fell towards Summer and Coach Goat.

Now you are all probably wondering why I would do something so stupid. The answer is I have no clue why maybe I wanted to die with my new girlfriend but I spread out my arms like Superman and plummeted towards them.I caught both of them in each of my hands and thought the winds died and I looked down to see we were standing on a geyser.I willed us to go up and we did the geyser raising us, and as we came up on the geyser so did the mystical egyptian river which strangely was now glowing, like my presence was making it awaken from a deep deep we got to the top I dropped Summer and coach on the ground and said a quick sorry and then I shouted '' hey Victor I got you a nice present you wanna know what it is''.Victor just smiled uncertainly like me standing on a geyser was weird.''Its a giant fist of pure Egyptian magic river'' and with that I raised my hand in a fist like gesture and the entire river rised and shaped itself like a fist and then solidified and smashed got up with an angry look in his eyes.I ran to where my sword was lying and picked it up.I charged Victor at blinding speed and cut him with my bronze also kept trying to cut me but I was to fast for he actually did hit me with that odd curved blade it just bounced muttered to himself ''impossible'' but I countered ''apparently it isn't cause it just happened hiss face.''Victors face contorted into rage and he lunged at me and kicked me into the museum.

Victor entered the museum smiling and he kicked me again while I struggled to get up.I slammed into one of the egyptian artifacts and it fell on my head and looked like a stone with egyptian heiroghlpics but before I could try desipher them Victor came in and said ''you can not stop me''.''Well I'm gonna die trying'' ''yes you will die'' said a smiling Victor.I charged Victor again and made a fist out of the earth and slammed it onto him he stumbled backwards and before he could regain his footing I made a fire ball erupt in my hands then threw it at body burst into flames and I muttered a spell Ha-Di.A heiroglyphic burned golden fiery red above my palm and the area around me exploded.I don't know where that came from but I didn't was severly wounded.I instictively made a storm above my hand and shot lightning from arced round his body and he screamed._**Its time to end this **_said a voice in my body rose fom the ground and I was incased in a golden fiery red avatar with a falcons head and disc attached to the avatar even had wings ''sweet'' I muttered and I instictevely willed the magical river to rise and a felt a tug in my gut and it slammed into he was dazed I run to him in my giant avatar form and slammed my giant avatar sword into his chest and he disintegrated to Avatar disperced and I walked back to my friends.

As I walked outside the river started dissapearing.I turned around to see coach staring ar me in disbelief and he muttered ''come magicians''. ''Magicians we aren't magicians'' said Summer as she came from behind me**.''**Dude that was awesome'' said Max ''that golden avatar the elemental powers you are the coolest best friend ever'.''Thanks'' I muttered ''oh and Coach Goat Iam _**not **_a magician'' ''Yes you are thats why that monster attacked you and I know you think Iam crazy but I am a god I know what I am talking about know come or die.''My friends looked freaked out but I reassured smiled at them but his smile wavered when he sawmy sword.I capped it and turned back into a sword and he looked at me uncertainly he said ''Sadie would probably like to talk to you''.''Why'' I said, ''cause your linked to something big'' he answered.''What do you mean'' I said ''Mortals'' he muttered '' you might be linked to the dissapearance of someone OK''.''Who is the person that dissapeared'' said Max.''You talk to much'' he said,he looked at us then sighed ''the person who dissapeared is Sadie's brother Carter Kane''.

**Please review this story just press that blue button that says review and write something even if its gibberish and if you do I will post then next chapter next chapter peace DEUSNK3 has left the building**


	2. My best friend hits on a cat

_** `Chronicle of Heroes The Lost Magician**_

_**Authors Note**_

_**Iam so sorry that I haven't updated my story its just my computer broke down and when I got it to work it went spastic on me and deleted my files on Chapters 2 and 3 so my updating might be slow.I've planned on making sequels called Chronicle of Heroes The Son of Zeus,Chronicle of Heroes The Mark of Deites, Chronicle of Heroes The House of Chaos''.Also I changed the prophecy Rachel spoke at the end of the Last Olympian. **_

_**By the way this 'word' means the language has changed to ancient greek or ancient egyptian.**_

_**Qoute of the chapter**_

_**''I get it Haley Iam unrapable not stupid ''Francine to Haley in American Dad**_

_**My best friend hits on a cat**_

_**Summer**_

My life and day pretty much sucked! I just discovered I was related to some crackpot weirdo phaoroh magicians who could channel the power of the egyptian that I could use magic. I would love to tell you that we took the news well but we didn' screamed at Coach Goat and covered his ears shouting ''you're crazy and Iam hallucinating la la la la la la''.Percy looked at the Coach then stared out into the distance and looked straight at Manhattan and said to Coach Goat and said ''you're a god aren't you''.We all stared at Percy and Max said ''I think we may need doctors or therapy to get over the fact that my best friend is crazy and our Coach has a goats head''.The Coach looked at Max and said ''you're not hallucinating this all real but you might be ADHD''.I quikly stepped in and said proudly ''Max is not ADHD but Percy is and he also has dyslexia''.Coach looked at Percy and said ''really are you greek''.Percy shook his head and Coach Goat and I looked at each other and said in unison''what has having ADHD and dyslexia got to do with being greek''. ''I'll explain it to you later but first we need to get you guys to the 21 nome''. ''whoah hold up you guys are the proud possesors of the twenty first garden knome ever created '' Percy said laughed and I smiled sheepishly thinking I can't believe he is my boyfriend I mean he is super hot has a great sense of humour and he has an eight not joking I've seen Goat looked really irritated and bleated.''Iam not talking about a silly garden gnome Iam talking about a nome N-O-M-E one of the many provinses of ancient egypt''.Suddenly I remembered about these nomes they were houses to the house of life.''Yes they are houses to the magical house of life Miss Fields''.''Did you just read my mind''.Coach Goat nodded and I wondered what else he had heard me think oh no he probably heard what I thought about Percy.''Yes Summer I did hear what you thought about Percy''.''Wait what did you think about me''.''Nothing-''It wasn't nothing Miss Fields you thought Percy is really really -''So you where saying we had to get to the twenty first nome'' I said ancious to change the subject.''Yes Summer we are going to go there because we have to meet Sadie Kane''.

From that point onwards the day got alot had to walk all the way to the twenty first walk was really long and Max kept cracking useless jokes.''why did the red indian get buried under the hill because he was dead''.That was just one of them, now imagine jokes like that for the day just kept on getting one point Coach Goat attempted to make us happy by telling us about the Egyptian told us about the old days when Ra was king he then moved on to tell us about how Sadie and Carter saved the world by stopping the giant snake told us about how brave they are and how Sadie is now the 3rd most powerful magician in the world and how Carter is the 2nd most powerfull magician in the then started rambling on about how great the Kane family is as well as how almighty the Egyptian gods are.''Vain much'' muttered Percy Coach Goat instantly turned his head and said ''I'd prefer it if you where less talkative, now where was I of course the might of Egypt''.

After a while of walking Coach Goat started talking about how much better Egypt was than Greece and that got Percy very angry for some unkown reason so he started defending the Greeks. Max finally interjected by saying to Coach Goat ''is it annoying having to shave in the morning''.Coach looked at him and muttered something like ''why do I even bother''.

Soon we were at the right place, an old factory warehouse with giant piles of scrap metal surrounding it.''This is the 21'st nome I've gotta say I'm impressed''said Max looked at the factory warehouse and then concentrated on the piles of scrap metal and said ''I can't see a thing it's like there's this giant cloudy mist surrounding the warehouse..., Percy suddenly snapped his fingers and we where staring at a giant mansion.''No that's the 21'st nome'' said Coach Goat mouth hang ajar ''ok wow just wow''. ''How did you do that'' I said to Percy.''I don't know just a hunch''.This guy is MY boyfriend I thought amazed is there anything he can't ugly I thought to myself.

We walked to the front door which was the size of the garage knocked on the door and it opened.''Awesome'' Max said and we walked was about to walk in but the moment his foot stepped inside Percy screamed in absolute started screaming on the floor gripping his chest like he was being pulled apart molecule by screamed again.''Help-aaaaaargh'', ''Percy'' I screeamed. Max looked Goat stood at the door.''What are you doing help him'' I was suddenly a faint glow around Coach Goat. And suddenly Coach Goat just walked through the door, and screamed randomly ''Sadie''.Suddenly a girl who looked alot like a younger me ran down the muttered the word's _**'heal'**_ and Percy's body glowed. ''I can't heal him, his got some foreign magic shield surrounding him''.The girl who I assumed was Sadie closed her eyes and said _**'heal now' **_the glow around Percy got brighter until the entire room was girl, Sadie then nearly passed out.''That veil is so strong that only god level magic could break it I had to tap into Isis's power to break it''.''Now I need you to get this guys to the training room I think Zia will find them very interesting, I need to put up another location spell''.And with that mini-me went up the Goat smiled and said ''Come on the training room is this way''.

The moment we got to the door we where met by a woman who was very good looking she was wearing a leopard spotted jump suit she had cocoa coloured skin and had very cat like eyes.''Whoah she's so hot''.Max said ''Yeah'' Percy coursed through my body.I glared at the cat woman wait cat woman suddenly I had an idea ''you're Bast the cat goddess'' I said.''Yep come on in lets see what you're made of''.Percy walked in confidently which was good considering he was writhing in agony a few minutes ago.''I'm gonna try to teach you how to improve you're fighting skills''. Max came up to Bast and said ''maybe after this I can show you my own skills''.Bast suddenly grabbed Max's hand and flipped him.''Can anyone tell me what he did wrong'', ''oh oh oh he hit on teacher and got served'' said Percy._**(A/N sorry I am inner young justice fan)**__._''Do you think you can do better Percy''.Percy put his hand in his jeans and pulled out a ballpoint pen he suddenly uncaped it and with that he attacked the cat goddess.

Percy fought the cat goddess with absolute cat goddess retaliated with amazing skill, for a moment they were completely ,duck,roll,kick, suddenly, Percy stabbed at her stomach,Bast jumped backwards and jumped forwards and slashed at her 's blade cut her forehead and the cat goddess yelped and and retaliated with more ferocity than ever, Percy just slashed and blocked and with one brutal punch Percy hit Bast in the jaw with a sickening Bast was surrounded by a green avatar with a cats slashed downwards and Percy rolled out of the way and stabbed the goddesses ankle the goddess didn't even suddenly rose into the air and riding on one powerful gust of wind direction changed and Percy through himself right through the feline deity's avatar and within a few moments Percy was on top of the goddess with a sword pointed at her face.''Well no need to figure out what you are you're an elemental, an absolute elemental'' said a girl behind me.I turned around to see a girl about my girl was very goodlooking her hair was cut short at her shoulders and she had unhuman golden skin and she had dark patches under her eyes like she hadn't slept in face was plastered with a very forced smile.''Hi Iam Zia,Zia Rashid''.Percy got up and said ''You're supposed to train us right''.He lent a hand to Bast who took it up and stood up.''Though it looks like you don't need any training''.Percy smiled and stuck out his hand to Zia ''hi Iam Percy -''.His faced scrunched together, god oh sorry gods his so hot''-I'd tell you the rest if I remembered it''.''Amnesia huh come with me the rest of you continue you're training with Bast''.

Bast came to the center of the room and said ''Now first thing you need to do is channel you're magical energy through words,Max you give it a shot''.Max smiled and said sword a black light illuminated the room and suddenly Max was sweating on the floor with a toothpick in one hand.''Maybe spellcasting isn't you're speciality,Summer you give it a shot''.Ok I thought Summer you can do this, I concentrated and thought of a pheonix and suddenly a warm feeling spread from my head to my fingers and suddenly a pheonix, a small eagle made of fire appeared on my pheonix spoke in my mind two very powerful words that shattered my mind 'hello master'' and with that my eyesight got fuzzy, my body jerked violently and I passed out.

I woke up in what looked like an infirmary.I turned my head around to see a sleeping Percy on my right side sitting in a my left side I saw my pheonix with it's head under it's wing.I got up and walked around the 21st nome and I got to what looked like a throne room with all this magical pictures of the past.I walked forward and I saw a vision of two kids Sadie and this other guy who was really goodlooking not as much as Percy but maybe the second hottest guy I've ever met,they're both holding a red statue shaped like a snake the background I could see a real snake a very large very red snake made of red tornadoes and red snake suddenly exploded in a very disgusting way.I suddenly realised that must be Carter the dude Coach Goat mentioned.I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see Percy with his sword uncapped and glowing.''Sorry I heard a noise'' he capped the blade and it turned back into a pen ''what is this place'' said Percy ''I don't know'' I walked on when suddenly a bright purple light illuminated the room.A new vision had appeared.A blaze of fire erupted on my shoulder,I yelped and in a flash Percy's bronze sword was at my shoulder.''It's ok Percy it's just my pet pheonix'' I thought for a moment ''Pyro''.Percy smiled at me and my knees turned to jelly.''It's is time master''.''Time for what''.Percy looked at me quizically.''Pyro spoke in my mind sorry''.I turned to the new vision and walked towards it Percy didn't try stop me he just followed me and held my hand for support.I blushed a deep crimson red,I put my head in the vision and I saw to armies one led by Alexander the Great the other by Cleopatra the two armies clashed violently and I heard the cries of the dying I moved upwards and I saw two armies one led by some angry buff hippie carrying a lightning other by a buff grandpa pharoah with a crook and a flail who's body glowed golden like Zia' two armies clashed just like the armies below, the two armies fought extremely roughly and suddenly like a movie on fastforward images blurred in front of me and like someone pressed fastworward on this vision then suddenly pressed moved normally and for an unknown reason the buff angry hippie was standing above the buff both had some very bad cuts and were both bleeding gold suddenly people who looked like his brothers one with a trident, the other with a deep black helm that radiated pure fear appeared they walked forward and threw to giant beings on to the terrific trio stood above the buff grandpa and some guy who looked like his son and some other guy with a red jackal for a head were on the floor ''Surrender'' said the buff lightning bolt holding hippie.''Surrender'' echoed his three divine beings got up brushed of their wounds ''never'' they said in unison and they attacked the brothers with extreme ferocity the all powerful beings screamed in agony and the battle raged images raced through my mind so fast that I could barely register any of them.I couldn't understand all the images that past through my eyes on catch glimpses of them and I couldn't even process those glimpses at all.I suddenly realised what was happening my mind was being downloaded with enough knowledge to destroy a super did this happen why me?,why not Percy? I wondered but my thought's were stopped when my Pheonix suddenly spoke in my head ''you don't understand you need to know more,understand more''.A snaky voice spoke in my mind.

''Six heroes must answer the call

To shadow or storm the world must fall

An oath to keep with a final breath

And foes bear arms at the Gates of Chaos''

Suddenly I saw the past I saw to beings each more powerfull than even that entire deity smaller being seemed angry for some reason and attacked the larger being and the larger being fell into the empty chasm.A golden light surrounded the divine being and he screamed smaller being turned to me and said ''if you think you can free him then you are a fool,you're world you're universe is going to be destroyed and in the end of it all you will have to live with the fact that you know that the universe will end in the same state as it stared in absolute chaos'' and suddenly the entire history of the gods flashed in front of my eyes and with that my mind shattered from the amount of knowledge uploaded into my brain and for a second I lost my sanity, I lost my personality, I lost my SOUL, I thought to myself this must be what death feels like but I was jerked from my thoughts by Percy ''that was horrible''I whispered ''what, what was horrible'' Percy asked.I didn't answer because my memories had been jumbled up like a really really messed up puzzle.I just passed out for the second time today but not before I let out an earpearcing scream.

_**And thats the end of the chapter please review.i'll try and post the next chapter I also need feedback I am open to any just please please review and tell me if you think it's good and if you don't lie.**_

_**So until next time peace DeusNk3 has left the building.**_


	3. I have a friendly chat with Darth Vader

_**Chronicle of Heroes Chapter 3**_

_**Authors Note **_

_**I told you I'd update quickly if you reviewed Percy might be OOC so please don't flame about Max is not like Leo this chapter should highlight that.**_

_**Qoute of the Chapter**_

_**''There once was a brave lad named Leonard with a fi fi fidel didi he faced a feasome giant while Raj just wanted to pee''.Sheldon to Leonard The Big Bang Theory**_

_**I have a friendly chat with DarthVader**_

_**Max**_

When Summer past out I rushed forward to catch her and I didn' fell to the ground and I went towards her and felt her pulse holy crud she didn't have one.''Come on Summer don't give up on us,breathe Summer,breathe''.Bast did the thing she did best,she unsheathed her blades ''whoah what do you think you're going to with those''.''Just some cognotive rebooting''-''which means''.''Iam going to cut her body to force her heart to restart through pain''.''Holy cuss don't even think about that''.But Bast had already made up her mind she cut Summers shoulders and Summer screamed, her heart restarted.'Few' I thought .''You're welcome'', ''wait are'nt you going to heal her beautiful''.''Thats not my field of expertiece but you can call me if you're in gunfight and need someone to beat up everyone there, I will be there''.''Can I call you even if I don't need all that stuff maybe take you on a date'', ''what is a date''.Good grief how can she not know what a date is,she's an ancient egyptian gooddess numbskull.''Never mind''.Bast looked dumbfounded and said ''carry Summer to the sick bay,we have some healers that can help her with those knife wounds''.Then she turned on her heal and walked she is so hot,I'm going to get her to like me even if it kills me (which it just might).

I picked up Summer and carried her to the med bay she's alot lighter than I thought she would wasn't long before I got lost so I just wandered around when I thought I heard something so I stopped and layed Summer gently started off as a hushed whisper but it kept getting louder and louder until I heard it clear as day ''the shadow walker will lead us all into a new era of destruction,the shadow walker will lead us all into a new era of destruction,the shadow walker will lead us all into a new era of destruction''.More dark voices joined in saying the same thing.''The shadow walker,the shadow walker,the shadow walker''.''STOP IT'' I shouted, the voices got quieter until there was absolute silence.I sighed thinking great Max you're delusional.I picked Summer up and was about walk forward when a voice suddenly boomed through the walls saying ''you were destined to destroy mankind young shadow walker''.I ignored the voices and kept on walking forward.''you can not hide in the light forever shadow walker in the end you will bring this world to its knees''.''I won't, I won't, I won't''.''You cannot deny you're destiny, you were made to destroy and level every being and everything on this pathetic little planet shadow walker''.''I won't,I WON'T DO IT''.''You won't do what'' said a voice behind me, I turned and came face to face with Summer's stunt double.I put up my fake bravado personality to hide how scared I was.''I won't bless the world with my awesomnes at least not yet''.She didn't look like she bought it but she didn't pry thank god or should I say thank the gods for that.''So where you headed'' ''sick bay'' I answered ''well you're going the wrong way sick bay is back along that corridor''.''Thanks'' I said and I walked towards the sick bay.''Soon shadowwalker,soon''.

I lay Summer down and a girl walked right in and said some funky ass words in Ancient wounds healed and the colour came back to her face.I walked away from the med bay knowing she was going to be fine.I walked away from the med bay feeling nothing but shame.I was useless Percy had cool elemental powers that helped defeat that crazy maniac Victor.I started to regret not being able to do anything to save my classmates I Summer could at least summon a pheonix, me the best thing I did was create a toothpick that frankly looked so weak I reckoned that if I put in my mouth it would break.I looked up at the ceiling and heard ''good feel ashamed let the shame take over,shame and regret are the first steps in embracing you're destiny''.I ignored the voice of DarthVader and said ''I will not give into shame,I need to refind the training room I WILL beat this''.''You can deny you're fate for as long as you think you want shadow walker''.I pursed my lips ''Thanks for the friendly chat DarthVader what are you going to say you're my dad now''.The evil voice laughed and said ''you're fate is utterly binding Maxwell''.I walked forward and thought to myself I wil beat this I just need to find the training room.

And sure enough I found the training room.I looked around the room and thought how can I help my friends in a I can be a fighter like Percy.I walked up to the rack of weapons and picked up an odd curved blade.''Yeah I could be fighter''.I started swinging the sword but the moment I started on the dummies I realised I have no accuracy.I tried to chop off the dummies head but missed and ended up lopping off its so sword fighting isn't my style maybe I'm good at spells and hexes.I thought of that Harry Potter spell expeliamus I felt a tingling sensation spread to my fingers next thing I knew I was flying 10 feet is not my thing I thought anger welling up in my chest.I set the toothpick on the table and thought of morphing it into a cool pen/sword like Percy's.I concentrated the tingling feeling spread all over my body and when I opened my eyes nothing had spread throgh my body and I shouted ''what the hell why am I so bloody useless, why can't I do anything freaking right''.Suddenly black energy surrounded my body and a pulse of pure darkness leveled the room.''Woah dude I thought I was dangerous'',I turned around to see Percy smiling at me.''How did you do that''.I looked and saw everything was destroyed the weapons, the table even the floor looked like an earthquake had run through it.''I don't know I said''.''Well tell me when you figure it out can you tell me cause I would like to be able to do that''.I smiled thinking I couldn't ask for a better friend.''So have you seen Summer I have some thing's I need to clear up with her''.''Yeah she's in the med bay'',Percy looked worried ''don't worry she's, fine look I'll show you''.

I showed Percy to the Med Bay and Percy walked in and he looked at Summer's sleeping sat on the chair next to her and muttered ''I just wish I could remember my life so I could figure out why this place makes me feel on edge''.''You'll figure it out man I know you will''.I walked away and started to wander around the 21st Nome.I found a room that looked like it was spare and had a bed so I walked and I just lay there thinking about how crazy my day morning I was living in a world where I thought there was only one god and humans can't have special all of a sudden there was magic and phaorohs and one thought that crossed my mind was I wish that I had amnesia like Percy does that way I don't have to live with the fact that gods roam around the planet.''Ignorance is bliss'' I said out wasn't long before I fell asleep and heard the worst nightmare I've ever experienced.

My soul seemed to drift from my body and before I knew it I was in Manhattan I saw two armies marching towards each other one was dressed in greek armour the other in egyptian the armies clashed and they fought each other to the death.I suddenly saw Percy and some guy who was about his age had caramel skin and curly hair fought with extreme ferocity cutting and slashing at each other until they both ended up dead and all of Manhattan was just a sespool of death and sky suddenly turned blood red and the spirits of the undead rose and started feeding on the flesh and blood of the dead warriors.A voice that sounded suspicously familiar suddenly boomed through the clouds ''go forth my lifeless minions destroy all that cross you're path, the time of death and destruction has arrived and unlike before they will be no one to stop this great apocalypse''.The clouds parted and a being dressed in a black came down and the shadows at his feet seemed to reach and grab onto him the being spread out his/her arms and the souls of every being on earth came towards him/her and entered his/her body and the being sighed like he had just had a beautiful being turned to his warriors and said ''it's time to raze this planet and all within it''.Black shadows leeked from his body and within seconds an omnidirectional blast of shadows destroyed the planet.I looked and saw the ocean nothing but a dried barren leveled wasteland the continents had been shattered to nothing but mere sky was midnight black with no stars and no moon and it seemed to rain dead black moon had been reduced to being raised his/her and smiled ''this is going to be so much fun'' the being /She raised his/her fist and the planet exploded in a burst of dark /She turned towards me and before I could see who it was an earpeircing scream woke me from my worst nightmare.

Summer I thought and I ran towards the direction of the scream and ended up in a first thing I noticed was all the visions in the room the second thing I noticed was that Summer had passed out and was in Percy's arms the third thing I noticed was that Summers pheonix was resting on Percy's shoulder.I ran towards him and said ''what happened man'',''Summer woke up, came here a vision appeared in the center of the room Summer put her head in a second later she's mumbling 'that was horrible' and then she screamed and passed out''.''We need to get her back to the Med Bay''.Percy nodded and stood up he walked towards the door and said ''lead the way captain''.I showed Percy the way to the sick bay for the second time at least I'm being usefull I layed her down on the bed felt her temprature and said ''I need some nectar and ambrosia here stat''.''Nectar and what''.Percy looked like he remembered something but then groaned like he'd forgotten medic sorceress came in again and said _**'heal'.**_Nothing happened the nurse looked worried and shouted ''get me Sadie''.A minute later in came Sadie and with one swift word Sadie healed Summer and she woke up for just one second and mumbled ''Six her-'' but no sooner had she began she passed out again.

Me and Percy sat at her side for what seemed like days before she woke looked around and said ''what happened''.Percy stood up and said worriedly ''you tell me,one moment you were staring into a vision next you're screaming that was horrible''.Summer looked sheepish and said ''I can't seem to remember what I saw it's all jumbled up like a puzzle''.Percy smiled reassuringly and said ''you'll figure it out''.Summer took his hand and said ''and you'll get you're memories back I know it''.Summer smiled at Percy and blushed while Percy just smiled at her.I cleared my throat and said ''sorry to interupt this magical moment but we have to figure out what happened to you'' I said pointing at Summer ''and what happened to you'' I said pointing at Percy.

Suddenly Zia burst into the eyes were puffy like she had been crying but she managed to choke out ''Chief Lector Amos requests an audience with you guys, and not to scare you or anything but he is currently the most powerful magician alive and he doesn't seem to be in the best of moods''.

_**Dadada why is Amos in a bad mood what happened to Summer and why is Max plagued by the evil voices of shadows and spirits why does Percy seem to have elemental abilities and who is this mysterious figure who is destined to destroy the 'll have to read on to find out what happens next in the thrilling tale Chronicle of Heroes The Lost Magican**_

_**I'm also starting a poll on who Percy should choose Summer or Annabeth so just leave a review and tell me who you think Percy should choose.**_

_**P.S Please review to tell me if you like it and if you don't please reviews are what drive me onward and if you don't review I might just have to cancel this please review I'll even cut you a deal if I get to 20+ reviews I'll upload Chapter 4 and if I don't you'll just have too wait a month or two for Chapter 4.**_

_**So until next time peace DeusNk3 has left the building **_


	4. Author's Note (Sorry)

Authors Note

My computer just broke like literary broke it's messed up beyond repair so I now have to rewrite chapter 4 and 5(I was going to upload both chapters at the same time to apologize for taking so long to update my stories).So so so so sorry. Please forgive me. Anyway thanks to those who reviewed and can I please get some more feed back and ideas and please review if I get more reviews I might be able to write faster, anyway thank you again and sorry for everything

P.S if you're wondering how I am writing this I am using my schools computer.


	5. Author's Note Again (So Sorry)

_**Author's Note again (sorry!)**_

_**I am so so so so so sooooooooooo sorrrry I haven't been able to update despite what I said. The reasons for that are that my teachers have been giving my year more tests so I do have to do a lot of revision. Secondly I do a lot of extra curricular activities which kind of destroys my schedule completely(ughhh school is so tiring).Finally me and my girlfriend have been having a lot of relationship trouble (she's jealous of one of my other friends who is a girl who I hang out a lot with).Anyway I managed to sort it all out and my school term ends on Sunday so you can expect at least 2 updates in the next 2-3 weeks.**_

_**P.S I am so sorry oh and I also had this idea of doing a 3 way crossover between Skulduggery Pleasant,Harry Potter and Percy Jackson so please give me an idea of what you think via PM and first person to PM me about my next story will get a sneak peak of it and first person to PM me about this story gets to submit an OC for the nest story Chronicle of Heroes The Son of Zeus as well as see a sneak peak of it. So thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks for making the reviews reach 20 you guys rock. Anyway please leave a review on what you think of this story.**_

_**Peace DeusNk3 has left the building. **_


End file.
